


So Hot

by resonae



Category: VIXX
Genre: Crossdressing Kink, Dirty Talk, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-01
Updated: 2015-04-01
Packaged: 2018-03-20 16:31:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3657339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/resonae/pseuds/resonae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Taekwoon is kind of a sucker for Hongbin’s face.</p>
            </blockquote>





	So Hot

Taekwoon is kind of a sucker for Hongbin’s face.

 

So his jaw kind of drops when he sees Hongbin all dressed up as a VIXX girl. (Immediately afterward he thanks Buddha for his injury so he doesn’t have to do this.) “You look nice,” Taekwoon manages. There’s a bit of awkwardness that goes with every man dressing up as a girl, but Hongbin looks nice. Pretty. If he ignores the broad shoulders and the muscles that the sleeveless don’t hide, Hongbin could make a really nice girl.

 

Hongbin huffs and glances over at Hakyeon, who’s taking selcas with his pigtails. Taekwoon kind of has to admit Hakyeon looks decent, too. Ken kind of really looks like an ahjumma. The other two  he’s not going to comment on. Again, he’s really glad for his injury.

 

“Jaehwan-hyung, come out already so I can wipe this off!” Wonsik yells, already dressed back in his sweatpants and a hoodie, wig in his hands. Taekwoon is _not going to comment_ on how Wonsik looks like this. He just isn’t.

 

He turns his attention back to Hongbin, who looks like he’s resigned himself to being last to be able to change. Nonetheless, he grins at Taekwoon. `“How’s your ankle?’

 

“It’s okay..” Taekwoon glances at Hongbin and blushes a little. Hongbin, being Hongbin, doesn’t miss it and he leans up, smirking at him. Taekwoon swats him away, but Hongbin leans in again, grinning and pressing his lips to Taekwoon’s. Hongbin’s lips are sticky with lipstick.

 

“Get a _room_ ,” Sanghyuk grumbles, tapping his feet endlessly and shooting an extremely judgmental look toward Hakyeon, who’s still taking selcas and making aegyo faces at his phone. “Or get _me_ a room.” With the wig off Sanghyuk looks kind of more like a drag queen. Taekwoon decides not to comment out loud.

 

Taekwoon leans back away from Hongbin and wipes his lips with the back of his hand. There’s a pink smear and he stares at the smudge for a while before Jaehwan finally comes back out of the bathroom, making a noisy exit and tossing the clothes off to the side. Wonsik slips in a flash, leaving Sanghyuk to whine and Hakyeon to take more selcas.

 

“..I’m gonna sleep.” Taekwoon’s going to go crazy if he stays in the living room any longer. He limps into their room and falls directly onto the pile of blankets he didn’t bother folding up in the morning, rubbing his face into his pillow and sighing at the familiarity. Jaehwan comes in for a second, making too much noise, but then Taekwoon turns to glare at him and he quiets down and shrinks away, the door shutting after him.

 

It’s not long until the door clicks open again and Taekwoon opens his eyes to glare. “Jaehwan, shut up..” He sighs, but then the person in the doorway isn’t Jaehwan. It’s Hongbin. Hongbin grins and shuts the door behind him, and Taekwoon hears the lock click into place. “…Bean?”

 

“Mm,” Hongbin responds, dusting his frilly skirt off and tossing the long auburn hairs of his wig back over his shoulder. He doesn’t say anything else before he comes over in two big strides and straddles Taekwoon.

 

“B-bean?!” Taekwoon responds, shooting up onto his elbows. “What-“

 

“Shh,” Hongbin grins, and Taekwoon swallows drily. He knows that smile. It’s the smile Hongbin has whenever he’s got something planned and he’s about to get his way. Taekwoon’s learned to each and every one of Hongbin’s smiles, deciphering little details from the crook of his lips to the dip of his dimples. “How would you feel getting fucked by a girl?”

 

Taekwoon stares, but then Hongbin slips his hands under his shirt and he squirms. Hongbin grinds down, and Taekwoon freezes as he feels Hongbin’s cock on his, grinding together. Hongbin’s hard, already, and Hongbin grins as he smooths his skirt down over to hide it. He slides down, maneuvering Taekwoon’s legs around his, and Taekwoon blinks.

 

“Is that all you’re going to do?” Hongbin laughs lowly. His small hands grip Taekwoon’s waist, tugging his sweatpants and boxers down in one go. He manages to pull both of Taekwoon’s legs out of them without much fuss, and Taekwoon shivers at the feeling of stockings on his bare thighs. “Just stare and sigh?”

 

Taekwoon glares at that and Hongbin laughs again, tossing Taekwoon’s clothes to the side. Hongbin palms his rapidly filling cock, and Taekwoon bites his lip, bucking his hips toward the touch. Hongbin doesn’t bother trying to keep him still – it’s not like Hongbin can, anyway, at least not easily.

 

“I just got an idea,” Hongbin hums, chuckling a little. “I want to see you suck me off under my skirt.”

 

Taekwoon’s eyes widen at that, and his mouth dries. “Right.. now?” He asks, and Hongbin nods, never losing his smile. Taekwoon sits up, leaning up on his elbows and folding his legs below himself. He feels weird, with his hoodie still on and his lower body completely bare, but it’s not like anyone will come in. Hongbin’s locked the door, and even if he hadn’t, the other members know better than to come in.

 

He carefully, cautiously lifts up the frilly skirt, and flushes brightly just at the motion. Hongbin laughs kindly and he cups Taekwoon’s cheek. “Hang on. The stockings are gonna get ruined, anyway.” With that he reaches under his skirt to tear at the front of the nylon, and Taekwoon bites the insides of his mouth to keep his jaw from dropping. Hongbin’s even wearing girly _underwear_. “We didn’t have a choice. But you like it, huh?” Hongbin snickers, slender fingers rubbing the lace. Taekwoon lets out a strangled breath and Hongbin tugs him forward, under his skirt. Taekwoon feels the frilly material settle over his head as Hongbin leans back, letting the skirt fall back on top of Taekwoon’s head, and Taekwoon lets out a shuddered breath. He reaches up, bracing himself on his elbows, and carefully pushes the lacy underwear to the side so he can take out Hongbin’s cock, hot and heavy in his hands.

 

The skirt’s kind of curtained around him and he feels absolutely filthy, but he takes the head into his mouth and sucks hard. Hongbin groans and his hips buck, and Taekwoon reaches up with a hand to keep Hongbin’s hips still. He can’t fit all of Hongbin into his mouth – Taekwoon can’t deepthroat like Hongbin can – so he brings his free hand to wrap around the base, carefully stroking to match with his sucking.

 

Hongbin’s hands come under the skirt, fingers rubbing the shell of Taekwoon’s ears before gently gripping the back of his head. Hongbin groans, and Taekwoon feels goosebumps running down his back. He’s always loved Hongbin’s voice – so much deeper than his on such a pretty face, and hearing him aroused makes Taekwoon feel hotter. Hongbin’s hips twitch but Taekwoon spreads his fingers onto the waist, keeping him still so he’s not choking on cock.

 

“Fuck, hyung.” Hongbin groans, and the skirt falls off Taekwoon’s head. Hongbin yanks it back up and Taekwoon sucks hard in surprise. “I’m gonna come in your mouth. Can I come in your mouth?”

 

Taekwoon nods slowly, and he knows that must looks weird, with his head still covered by the skirt, and Hongbin groans, and Taekwoon lets Hongbin move his hips a little, pushing past what he’s usually comfortably with, and sucks hard. Hongbin’s moans stutter and Taekwoon relaxes his throat to let the bitter liquid hit his throat.

 

He keeps sucking, hands and mouth milking Hongbin through the aftershocks. Hongbin pushes the skirt off Taekwoon’s head and Taekwoon looks up at him, and Hongbin grins. “Hang on, lemme go get the lube and condom. I’m gonna fuck you now.”

 

Taekwoon’s breath hitches at that, but he just sits back up, legs folded beneath him again. Hongbin looks absolutely filthy, cock bouncing beneath his skirt. He seems to have no problem walking around like that, shoving his hands under his pillow for the packets of lube and condoms. He’s back before Taekwoon can blush about how Hongbin looks right now, settles himself between Taekwoon’s thighs, and grins. Taekwoon sniffles and reaches up, cupping Hongbin’s cheeks in his hands. “You’re so pretty..” He mumbles, and Hongbin’s grin deepens as he leans over and squeezes lube onto his fingers.

 

Hongbin’s fingers are small, but it’s still uncomfortable when Hongbin pushes in two at once, and Taekwoon curls up on instinct. Hongbin stops him, knees coming up to press against Taekwoon’s thighs, and he kisses the inside of Taekwoon’s knee. Leaning forward makes the long hairs of the wig fall past Hongbin’s shoulders onto Leo’s face and he shivers. Hongbin smiles down at him, all pretty smiles and dimples, and presses their lips together. Taekwoon barely registered the crinkle of the foil on the condom, but he pulled away when Hongbin started to press into him, hands coming up to tangle in Hongbin’s wig. “Don’t pull too hard,” Hongbin mumbles, nibbling at the studs in Taekwoon’s ear. “Or it’ll come off. You like me looking like this, don’t you? Like being fucked by a girl?”

 

Taekwoon gasps, body tensing, and Hongbin only smiles. Hongbin’s stockings are rubbing against his inner thighs and it feels weird, the friction burning almost painfully but not quite there. Hongbin’s eyeliner is driving him insane and when he presses his lips to Hongbin’s, the lipstick hasn’t completely smudged off and it just feels _different_. “Bean,” He whispers, and he grips a little too hard on one of Hongbin’s thrusts inside, and the wig slides off.

 

Hongbin blinks, Taekwoon blinks, and silence stretches out between them before Hongbin bursts into a fit of laughter. “I told you not to pull too hard,” Hongbin laughs, pressing his lips against Taekwoon’s nose. He grabs the wig and tosses it over – Taekwoon thinks it must land somewhere in Hakyeon’s blankets. “But this is better. It was kind of getting in the way.”

 

Even with the wig off, Hongbin looks pretty. Taekwoon risks a glance down to see Hongbin’s skirt covering everything, and that just feels _weird._ Hongbin’s skirt rubs against his own cock every time Hongbin moves, and it’s not like it’s intense stimulation or anything – just enough for his sensitive cock to be teased by all the brushing. He’s not sure if he wants it to stop or to go on forever.

 

“Oppa,” Hongbin coos, all of a sudden, and Taekwoon freezes. “Oh,” Hongbin moans, back arching. “Fuck, that made you tighten up. You like that?” Hongbin smiles, sucking bite marks into Taekwoon’s collarbone, “Oppa, hmm? Oppa, you like being fucked by little Hongbinnie in a skirt? You like having a girl’s dick shoved up your ass?”

 

Taekwoon clutches at his shoulders, long fingers digging into muscles, and Hongbin grins. He presses his lips on Taekwoon’s nose again. Taekwoon mumbles something that Hongbin doesn’t quite catch, and he ducks his head. “…I like having Binnie’s cock shoved up my ass..”

 

Hongbin stops, and looks down at Taekwoon. His hands are completely covering his face, but Taekwoon’s ears are burning crimson under his dark locks. Hongbin reaches up to drag a hand down, but Taekwoon quickly brings them both back up after staring for a split second at Hongbin. Hongbin grins and tucks his arms under Taekwoon’s knees. “Oppa likes that, huh? I know what else oppa would like.”

 

Hongbin tilts his hips and sets a faster pace, aiming each thrust into Taekwoon’s prostate and Taekwoon squeezes his hands on his lips. Hongbin doesn’t bother tugging them away because he knows the members are right outside, and even if they know what Taekwoon and Hongbin are up to, Hongbin still doesn’t want them hearing every noise Taekwoon makes.

 

Taekwoon’s not loud anyway, and Hongbin bites down onto a broad shoulder to keep himself from being too vocal. He snakes his arm between them to take Taekwoon’s cock in his hands, and Taekwoon comes almost right away, keen not quite muffled under his hands. Taekwoon tightens viciously around him and Hongbin gasps, breath catching in his throat as he empties his own load. Taekwoon has his arm thrown over his eyes, pale cheeks flushed pink from the sex, and Hongbin reaches over to grab some of the tissues and wipes Taekwoon down before pulling out and tugging the condom off himself.

 

“Oh my god..” Taekwoon whispers, and Hongbin looks up.

 

“Hm?”

 

“You just – you just look so dirty..” Taekwoon’s got his hands covering his face again, ears dyed a bright red. Hongbin grins and looks down at himself, smoothing his skirt so it covers much of everything. He walks over and Taekwoon looks up at the familiar crinkling of a new condom package. “..Bean?”

 

Hongbin grins and settles back down between Taekwoon’s legs. “You’ve no idea how dirty _you_ look, wearing nothing but a hoodie, do you?” Taekwoon’s face flushes again and he reaches up to conk Hongbin’s head with a soft fist. Hongbin just laughs. “Hakyeon-hyung’s gonna take forever in the shower anyway. Up for a second round?”

 


End file.
